The English Roses
by xsonyourhands
Summary: Ever wonder who Sirius ever dated, or who Remus's first crush was? Well, if you have then this is the story for you. 3 girls that intend on dislodging the marauders forever.


**Chapter I**

_Skyler's Pov_

Okay, so I finally decided I would humor my mother, so I am writing in a journal, JOURNAL, not diary. So I guess I will just give a little bit of Background information on me. My name is Skyler Lupin. I am the younger sister if the marauder Remus Lupin. I am also the ring leader of the English Roses. The English Roses are a group of girls that include: Me, my friend Lily Evans, Bindi Black, and Alice Johnson. To the teachers we are just a group of girls that meet and have "social hour" and "tea time". What we really are is a group of girls that plot against the marauders which includes: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They are the most annoying, pig headed boys ever to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, my brother isn't as bad as Black and Potter. Pettigrew doesn't really know what to think, say, or do, so he is pretty much an annoying idiot who should be a squib. Well, now that I have vented time to go get ready for dinner.

-Skyler (Sky) Lupin

Oh my gosh! Dinner tonight was terrible just as I sat down James and Sirius got up on the table and started proclaiming their love for Lily and I. It was so embarrassing. I can't believe they would actually do that. A glance over at my brother said he was stunned and Peter was as usual oblivious to everything around him. I can't believe my brother would let them do that. Now that I think about it he probably didn't know. I am so mad. There might be an emergency English Roses meeting. Yes, there defiantly will be. Well I guess I better get my owl and then get making roses. Well, I'll try to get back to writing, but until then.

-Sky

Well just in case I forget I think I'll write down what the meeting codes are. They are as listed:

White Rose- Not an emergency, but meeting needed

Red Rose- Emergency meeting PRONTO

Tea Rose- Let's arrange a meeting

Yellow Rose- Relationship Troubles

Black Rose- Tragedy

Orange Rose- Marauder Trouble

So there you have it our code. Those are all I can think of off the top of my head, if we come up with more, I'll let you know. Tonight's meeting will be an orange rose. Those are becoming more and more frequent. Oh well, that just gives us and excuse to prank them.

-Sky

The meeting went extremely well. So here is the prank we plan to do:

First we will sneak into their dorm when they are at a meal or a class. Then we will take all of their clothes and replace them with girl clothes and charm their pillows so that when they wake up they will have makeup on. We will also charm their shower head so that their hair will grow to "girl" length. It will be hilarious to see them come down in the morning, but the best part is it won't go away until they go 24 hours without hexing/insulting/asking out anyone. I think it was a genius idea. It is an idea worthy of historical mention. Got to go. The prank is to be set in motion right now. I can't wait.

-Sky

The prank went perfectly. They were in detention with Filch. He had them cleaning the dungeons. Disgusting. They will definitely take a shower tonight. I am so excited I will barely be able to sleep. I think I will go shower now. Be back soon.

-Sky

I feel like going down to the kitchens so I will. I will write in my journal while I have a snack. Sounds like a good plan. I will get back to you soon.

-Sky

House-elves are so nice. They somehow knew I was coming and ad my favorite ice cream all ready for me. Maybe that's because I come almost every night. Still they are amazing. I will enjoy my ice cream then go to bed. Good plan.

-Sky

Good morning. I got up earlier than normal so I would have time to write and actually have time to get ready. I can already feel it, today will be a good day. I don't have potions today because the professor took the day off and couldn't find a sub. The air is crisp. I will have to bundle up for Care of Magical Creatures. I don't understand why they even have that class. It's just a big joke. Oh well. Sometimes it is actually interesting to learn about some of the creatures. Well, everybody is getting up. I will be nice and help them pick out their outfits. Adios.

-Sky

Oh my GOSH! The prank went so well. They fell for every part of it. The funniest part was that they didn't use the clothes we gave them, so they came down wearing sheets and we saw that they were wearing bras. It was the funniest thing ever. I know they figured out it was us. They won't tell on us because they have me on the other side. I am the most skilled at charms in our year and they have seen what happens when things don't go my way. Also, the teachers told to go back upstairs and put on clothes so then they came down wearing the girl clothes we gave them. I wish I had a picture even if it was just a Muggle one. This is by far the best prank. The Roses and I know that we have to watch our backs for a while. I gotta go the teacher is starting to notice that I'm not paying attention as usual. Oh, well they are afraid I will blow up and attack someone if they call on me, the worst that can happen is that i got minimum points for the day, Oooo, scary.

-Sky


End file.
